


The Last Fall

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Shipping, Soulmates AU, Temporary Character Death, Wounds, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Spleen go camping, things don't go to plan.
Relationships: Spleen - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Last Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This soulmate au idea was handed to me by my friend TheNightSkyObserver (check them out they're fantastic!) and I went feral, just a bit. I wrote almost all of this in one go yesterday.

Cool mountain air carried the light bite of autumn, foliage that did change colors were just starting to turn, causing a contrast with the towering evergreens that didn’t give any fucks to any season. It was beautiful out here, especially around this time or spring. Xeen loved it here, smiling to himself as he and Jordan reached their destination, the same campground they went to every year, the place they met. It was so far away from everything, halfway up the mountain and deep in the woods. Here the trials and troubles of mundane life couldn’t chase them down, out here they didn’t have to worry about the lingering eyes of strangers on their tattoos, or wearing long sleeves on hot days to avoid that.

People could be so morbidly curious sometimes, it was unsettling, it was almost worse now that Xeen had his soulmate with him. Sure, everyone had similar such things on their own arms, the last words their soulmate would ever say to them, splayed there from the beginning, before they could even read. Some people didn’t even realize their soulmates were who they were until it was too late, until those words were lose in the air on a dying breath. One would think people would have learned a bit of decency along the way but it’d become shorter and shorter in supply. So it was the days out here, in the wilderness, away from it all where he could really relax. It was out here he’d met Jordan and he’d simply felt it was right.

Jordan dropped his pack in the usual place, there were wear marks along the bark of the tree it fell against. Xeen dropped his alongside it and wrapped his arms around Jordan when he stretched. Xeen gently rested his face in the crook of Jordan’s neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Jordan let out a contented sigh and wrapped his arms around Xeen in return.

“I love you, you damn bastard.” Xeen said after a moment, hugging Jordan a little tighter before letting go.

“And I, shall always, love the you, in every way.” Jordan said with a wink, causing Xeen to roll his eyes fondly as he went to unpack the tent.

“Getting more creative with that all the time I see.”

“Of course, it would be very un-bastardly of me to go stale.” Jordan laughed.

For as much as Xeen teased Jordan for it, he appreciated the ever-changing phrase, considering the tattoo on his own arm, the one marking what the last word of his soulmate would be, were simply ‘I love you’. Xeen tried to return the favor by simply avoiding using Jordan’s name where he could, as Jordan’s own name was what was on his arm.

“You know if I ever fail to add something stupid it’s probably a clone.” Jordan joked, clearing some broken branches from the tent’s soon-to-be location.

“Or something’s wrong.” Xeen sighed.

“You saying there's something wrong with me?” Jordan asked teasingly.

“ _ Sir _ .” Xeen huffed at him.

“I could give you a  _ reason _ to ‘Sir’ me.” Jordan winked.

“Damn it-” Xeen smirked, about to say more but there was a crunch of dry sticks and he turned to see what or who was approaching.

“Oop, am I interrupting something?” The ranger asked, pausing,and glancing between them. It was the same ranger who always dropped by their camp, always armed with a map and information of any dangerous sights in the area.

“No.” Xeen assured them.

“Yes.” Jordan snickered.

“Ignore him, hearing what’s up is more important.”

“Hey!” Jordan protested and the ranger chuckled, dropping down on one of the logs around the soon to be campfire and spreading their map out.

“Alright, you’re going to want to avoid this trail here, the bears have been acting more aggressive lately, but not venturing far. The lakes aren’t freezing yet so you’re good there, but be careful. The landslide that had this area here unsafe last year has been dealt with, the trail is open again. Oh, and be mindful of this bridge, it’s needing repair, and no one’s been out there yet to survey it.” They explained, pointing out each place in turn.

“We’ll be careful, thank you, Nugs.” Xeen nodded.

“It’s no trouble, as long as you two stay out of trouble.” They assured him.

“We’ll do our best.”

“No promises,” Jordan smirked.

“I can and will throw a giant rubber spider in your tent in the middle of the night.” They said giving him a pointed look.

Jordan paled a bit but nodded.

“Good, I can’t get you out of every stupid predicament you could get yourself into out here.  **_Be careful._ ** ” They said, folding the map as they stood. There was a gravity to their words, one that left Xeen a little anxious… like they knew something he and Jordan didn’t.

Considering how last year, when he’d tried to leave a good word with who he presumed was their boss, the woman had acted like she had no idea who he was talking about. He’d laughed it off at the time, but thinking about it now…

He and Jordan better heed that warning, he decided.

“Will do, you take care.” Xeen said and with a nod, the ranger left, vanishing into the woods like they were part of it.

“I really hope they don’t throw a spider at us anyway…” Jordan muttered as he fiddled with the tent poles until it popped into shape.

“Don’t antagonize the bears and I think we’re good.” Xeen chuckled, helping to get the stakes in the ground.

“Listen, that bear had it coming.”

“Says the man who ended up stuck in a tree.” Xeen teased, laughing when Jordan gave him a very flat look. “You know I love you.”

“Yeah… and I you.” Jordan sighed fondly.

They finished setting up camp in relative but comfortable silence, before long they were snuggled up next to a crackling little fire. This, this was the kind of moment Xeen lived for, these small things that made the world seem unimportant around them. It was just him and Jordan, wrapped in the calm of nature, thousands of stars overhead and distant owls breaking the silence. It was beautiful and more than easy enough to sleep to.

  
  


The next morning came, a shift in birdsong, creaking in the branches as the wind tugged gently at them. Xeen stirred first though only to snuggle closer to Jordan, resting his head on his lover’s chest. His gaze fell to Jordan’s arm, to the letters displayed there. They were jagged around their edges, like they were spoken on a dying breath, or perhaps a pained cry. He glanced to his own arm, at the tight, clean lettering, as if spoken with clarity but deep agony.

He pushed the thought aside, not willing to contemplate what that meant or what might eventually come to take him from Jordan… but he was fairly sure that’s exactly what was spelled out for them. He hugged Jordan just a little bit tighter, fighting against the ache in his heart. Jordan wrapped an arm around him in response.

“You okay?” His words slurred with sleep but still clear enough.

Xeen nodded but he didn’t trust his voice just then. Jordan rubbed his back absently, comfortingly.

“I’ll… be okay.” Xeen said after a little while, when Jordan had a bit more time to wake up and he himself had collected his thoughts better.

“Overthinking again?” Jordan asked softly.

“Maybe a bit.” Xeen admitted and Jordan shifted a bit, sitting up slightly only to roll Xeen over and pin him down. There was a sly grin that spread across his lips.

“How about a distraction then?” He practically purred, leaning in close. Xeen tried to reply but it came out as little more than a longing whimper. A mischievous light danced in Jordan’s eyes at that, amused. Jordan closed the remaining distance, bringing a kiss to the corner of Xeen’s mouth with a teasing lightness. Jordan’s breath ghosting over his skin. Xeen all but melted, letting out a gasp, unable to hide the shiver that ran down his spine. Jordan chased each feather-light kiss with another, down Xeen’s jaw, his neck… Jordan bit down on the base of Xeen’s neck, summoning forth a surprised but pleased groan. Xeen reveled in the pleasure, letting the passionate moment overtake his thoughts. 

Somewhere in his mind he supposed it was good that this deep in the woods, no one could hear you scream.

“Better?” Jordan asked a bit later, after Xeen’s heart had returned to a somewhat natural rhythm.

“Yeah, yeah better.” Xeen murmured, not even attempting to recall what had upset him in the first place.

“Good.” Jordan hummed.

“I love you so damned much.” Xeen muttered.

“And I, no matter what, love everything of you.” Jordan said, pulling Xeen close and Xeen snuggled against him; relishing the feeling of Jordan’s skin against his, of the warmth of having him so close.

It was a while later by the time they’d both pulled on fresh clothes and stumbled free of the tent for some much-needed stretching and food. The woods around them were peaceful, if not somewhat extra quiet. That wasn’t surprising though, considering the screaming earlier, every prey animal in earshot had probably fled for its life.

“We should go check out the trail we couldn’t go on last year.” Jordan suggested, glancing that way.

“Sounds like fun.” Xeen nodded.

Jordan smiled, handing Xeen a plate of breakfast scramble. The plate was part of a set he’d had forever, the plates were dented and scratched, the metal showing its age.

“Maybe we should consider getting some new gear.” Xeen noted.

“Yeah, I noticed a hole in the tent floor while I was ‘distracting’ you.” Jordan noted offhandedly before sticking a forkload of breakfast into his own mouth and giving his eyebrows a scandalous wiggle.

“Damn it.” Xeen laughed, shaking his head. Their chatter turned idle from there, going over what gear was damaged enough to warrant replacing and what could last a while longer. Xeen found himself really looking forward to the trip to go buy more supplies. Even as they got ready for the hike, he found himself hyped at the idea. Soon though, they were off and Xeen’s thoughts shifted to the woods around them, following the path they hadn’t seen in over a year.

Trees new and old, tracks of large animals, the fresh mountain air, the sound of a river somewhere out of sight, it was beautiful. The sky was bright, not quite clear, the occasional cloud crossing over to bathe them in extra shade now and then, giving the woods an evermore mysterious vibe. He didn’t mind it, he loved it rather. They’d been walking for a while when he noticed another set of hiker’s tracks, he followed them with his gaze as they walked, going the same direction. Considering how far out they were and the time of year he guessed it was probably the ranger’s, then came a detail that felt like both a contradiction and some sort of strange confirmation, as the boot tracks suddenly ended, with no explanation, no change in direction… just replaced by a set of deer tracks… but…

With half as many feet as a deer should have.

“What’d you find?” Jordan asked, drawing Xeen’s attention, he lifted his gaze, sweeping it past the woods as he did and freezing as something glowing in the dark shadows of the trees caught his eyes, he did a doubletake, catching just a hint of glowing dark green before it vanished.

“Uh… just… tracks.” He said slowly, quietly.

“You sure about that?” Jordan asked, resting a hand on Xeen’s shoulder, likely looking the same way.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, just thought I saw something out there.” Xeen assured him, shaking his head and looking to Jordan properly.

“Ah, probably bigfoot or something.” He joked before continuing on but Xeen glanced down at the tracks again before following.

“No… I really don’t think so.” He muttered to himself. He shrugged it off though, not wanting to dwell on something he didn’t understand. If it wanted to hurt them it could have by now, and if it was actually the ranger… then he had every reason to trust them. After all… they always made sure he and Jordan were safe out here, he appreciated that… even if Jordan had a habit of testing their limits of both skill and patience.

“With as much as you enjoy following tracks, maybe you should get a hunting bow.” Jordan suggested, drawing Xeen from his thoughts. It was true, not a one-off sort of thing, Xeen often found himself distracted or trying to identify tracks out here.

“I don’t really want to kill anything though.” Xeen pointed out.

“Hmm… a camera then? I kinda like the idea of having one though… so I can poke bears, from a distance.”

“JORDAN!” Xeen snapped, feeling equal as startled as Jordan looked and they tensely just stared at each other for a moment, Jordan’s jaw clenched, refusing to utter a word. The seconds slipped past and slowly Xeen let the breath go, drawing in another. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Jordan said, relaxing a little.

Still, Xeen closed the distance between them and wrapped Jordan in a hug. When he returned it, Xeen realized that Jordan was trembling.

“We’re safe…” Xeen muttered quietly, it seemed true enough and Jordan nodded.

“So um…” Jordan’s voice cracked.

“Let’s keep going.” Xeen said softly, figuring that was what Jordan was getting at. He nodded, so Xeen caught his hand in his own and they were off again. He rubbed soothing circles over Jordan’s thumb with his own, feeling bad for snapping so harshly over a joke. He hadn’t meant to, it had just slipped out…

But that was how surviving people described the end coming.

It chilled Xeen to his bones every time he slipped up.

They carried on in near silences for at least an hour, walking the trail, before Jordan spoke up.

“Hey, that looks like a good place to take a break.” Jordan said, indicating a space slightly uphill, wrapped in trees but flat and clear. It was shaded by the cliffs above and Xeen nodded, it looked nice. The ground shifted under his feet a little as they climbed up to the flat spot, probably a mound leftover from clearing the path, but Xeen wasn’t too concerned, he got up to the top without tripping or slipping. Jordan seemed to handle it just as easily and they got settled. Xeen sat on a log, swinging his pack off his back so he could pull a bottle of water free but when he did he heard a crack under him.

Before he could move of his own volition though, he found himself falling. He let out a cry before he went tumbling through the brush on the other side of the hill. He struck a tree, causing a groan and a shift somewhere along the cliff wall. He hit the ground hard at the bottom of the hill, winded and with his side burning in pain. He gasped for air as he felt little rocks plunk past his face.

“XEEN!!” Jordan shouted, the sound of him scrambling to give chase… but he’d gone the wrong way from the sound of it. Xeen couldn’t draw in enough of a breath to shout. Unable to move, unable to properly breathe, he found himself staring upwards, he saw the rock, the dirt, the lodged tree barely keeping a load back.

He saw his impending doom…

Then he saw as well, glowing green, a blur of movement, a face not quite human, yet familiar, he saw part of an antler, but then he was being grabbed, something strong took hold of him by the arm and leg and threw him. He rolled several feet through the brush and just as he came to a stop he saw the… he saw the landslide, small as it was, it was large enough to bury whoever or whatever had just saved him. He repeated what he’d just seen in his mind, hoping his savior had gotten clear in time… but he couldn’t tell.

He didn’t have time or focus to dwell on it longer and Jordan dropped to his knees beside Xeen.

“Xeen… you’re bleeding.” Jordan said, painick clear in his voice. Xeen gasped for air to respond but everything burned.

Jordan motioned for him to hush, swinging off his pack and digging through it. He came free with the first aid kit, his hands shaking as he tried to open it. Dazed, Xeen looked down at himself, towards the source of pain, his shirt was soaked through with red, there was a rather sharp but fragile-looking stick skewering him.

Of all things.

_ A stick. _

Xeen’s world spun in the worst way as Jordan scrambled to treat the wound, pulling Xeen’s shirt out of the way and jostling the stick. He held still as best he could for his lover, drawing in shallow breaths, ragged and uneven.

“I… There’s no moving you safely… I have to pull that out, okay? I’ll… I’ll do everything I can to stop the bleeding.” Jordan said, his voice shaking.

Xeen managed a weak nod, holding his breath when Jordan took hold of the stick and pulled it free. Xeen screamed, but this time in pain, his eyes losing focus, his senses screaming in pain. As he came back to himself he found he could breathe better, so he focused on that, steadying his breathing.

“There you go, we’ve got this, you’re gonna be okay.” Jordan was saying, Xeen glanced to him, seeing his meticulous work with the bandages, the blood all over his hands.

“J-Jordan…” Xeen croaked out, causing Jordan to tense and look to him sharply.

“No…”

“Jordan… please…”

“No stop, just hold on okay, just hold on.” Jordan pleaded.

“Jordan...I… love you… I…” Xeen wheezed, his voice getting weaker.

“Xeen…. I…” He glanced from his work to Xeen’s face, tears welling in his eyes, fear pulling at his features.

“Jordan…” He wanted to say more, he so desperately wanted to tell Jordan how much he mattered to him, how much every moment since they met had been glorious… He wanted to apologize for being so clumsy… he wanted to tell Jordan to leave him, to check the landslide…

But all he could manage was the name, just that.

“Jordan…” So badly… so badly he wanted to say more. Anything more.

“I… love you…” Jordan muttered, tears rolling down his face. He shut his eyes tightly, body trembling with a sob held back.

So this was it… this was the end…

“No.” Jordan said firmly. “NO!”

Xeen blinked, that wasn’t how it worked… He felt bewildered as Jordan’s hands resumed moving, as he fastented the bandage down, slung his pack back on and carefully pulled Xeen to his feet.

“I’m not giving up. I’m getting you off this mountain, alive.” He insisted, pulling Xeen’s arm over his shoulders, wrapping an arm around Xeen’s waist and hoisting him out of the brush.

The world spun, everything hurt, Xeen felt nauseous from it, still, he focused on his breathing, he focused on staying awake. He tried to ignore the sticky warmth cloying to his side as the bandages held his lifesblood in… He wasn’t sure what Jordan could have done to stop him from bleeding out with a wound like that. He couldn’t really question it, he could feel death looming over his shoulder, only one word willing to escape his throat.

“You’re going to be okay, it’s not that far, it’s not.” Jordan was saying and something in the back of his mind rang warning bells… the trail was long, but Jordan was right… but something was  _ off _ . He couldn’t place it, he couldn’t recall whatever detail it was. He vaguely remembered the ranger’s map… there was a shorter way down the mountain… across the river…

What was wrong with that?

Through the fog of pain, he struggled to recall, even as he heard Jordan’s footsteps strike something manmade. Even as he felt his own feet drag against the bridge. He couldn’t recall.

He couldn’t remember.

Even as the bridge creaked and groaned under their weight.

_ He couldn’t remember. _

“Just keep breathing, you’re doing great love. We can get through this.” Jordan was saying, fear edging his voice as they moved along, there was another creak, something somewhere… cracked.

**The bridge.**

All at once the ground under them was gone, Xeen flailed, grabbing at anything, the recollection dawning just barely soon enough for him to catch a rail. He gripped it hard as the rest collapsed under them, the rail bending down with them. He had hold of Jordan’s arm, Jordan had his. The wound seared in agony and Xeen cried out in pain, it felt like it was growing worse under the sudden strain. Still, he held tightly as he could, his hands slick with his own blood but he held the rail in a deathgrip.

The world spun, but time seemed to slow, his focus fell to Jordan, to the terrified, quickly calculating expression that slowly went reserved with realization.

“You can get out of this… you can reach help, you’ll make it.” Jordan said firmly.

“N-no.” Xeen managed to stammer against the pain. Jordan smiled at him, holding a plea for forgiveness in his eyes.

“I love you.” He said, and he let go.

He let go.

Xeen tightened his grip, but Jordan’s hand was too slick…

“JORDAN!” Xeen screamed….

And then he was gone.

Jordan vanished into the rapids below.

Xeen’s heart plummeted with him.

He felt all his strength drain away, he didn’t care that his hand was slipping, tears falling freely down his face. The pain of the wound paled in comparison to the breaking, twisting, burning agony in his chest.

He was slipping… and he couldn’t bring himself to care, yet Jordan’s words wouldn’t let him just let go. He didn’t want to try to save himself… but he couldn’t throw it away… so he waited for fate to finish him off, for his life to end when he lost his grip…

It was almost a relief when his grip failed…

Only for another grip to catch his arm.

Xeen looked up as he was hoisted clear of the bridge remains, pulled back onto solid land. There, their uniform coated in fresh mud, sticks caught in their now disheveled hair, was the ranger, Nugs. Quickly they dragged him well away from the edge, setting him down with his back against a tree, their attention going to his wound as they spoke.

“Where’s Jordan?” They asked.

“He… he…” He couldn’t get the words free and slowly their eyes met his, holding dread.

“I warned you both about the bridge…” They muttered, looking back that way.

“He… he was trying to save me…” Xeen muttered, absolute despair filling his voice as darkness pulled at his consciousness.

They looked back at him, there was a shift, as if their eyes almost seemed more green…

“He fell in the river?” They asked and Xeen managed a weak nod. “Wait here.”

It wasn’t like he could do much else, he couldn’t find the strength to argue.

His vision blurred and wavered as the ranger ran, his vision blacked out, he thought he glanced a deer….

Then it all went dark.

When Xeen came too there was flashing lights, shouting, commotion. There was someone beside him, everything was pain. Blearily he glanced around, he was outside the ranger’s station. There were ranger’s he’d talked to briefly when coming or going, but he didn’t see Nugs. His lips trembled as they parted, he tried to speak but he couldn’t find any words at all.

“I found the other one!” Shouted a more familiar voice and Xeen’s attention snapped that way as clearly as it could. His vision was still foggy with dark spots, but he saw the form of the Ranger, the limp and soaked form of Jordan draped over their shoulder in a firemen’s carry.

“Oh thank god, get him over here.” someone else said.

Nugs wore a grim expression though, casting Xeen an apologetic look before finally reaching the paramedics and handing the motionless… limp… form over. Xeen’s heart felt like it would break all over again, yet there was a part of him that was grateful, at least he could give his love a proper burial. 

“Good work- where did they go?” one of the other rangers asked.

“Uh…. ma’am that was...no one I recognized.” another ranger spoke up.

Xeen didn’t catch anything else, dropping back into the depths of unconsciousness.

Decently comfortable bed, soft blanket, smooth sheets… the smell of home… he wasn’t even fully awake and tears welled, the smell of  _ Jordan. _ What he wouldn’t give in that moment to feel Jordan’s arms around him again, what he wouldn’t-

Someone wiped a tear from his face, drawing him closer to reality, closer to waking up. He could hear beeping… rhythmic….

Another tear wiped away before he heard a chare scoot, a voice…

It couldn’t be.

“Get the doctor!” Jordan shouted.

Jordan…

**Jordan** .

Xeen opened his eyes, the room too bright, blurry, there was a big window, a lot of light filtering in, he looked towards where he could hear Jordan talking to a nurse or a doctor, he saw medical equipment, he was wrapped in a blanket from home. Slowly it all came into clearer focus and he could see Jordan’s face light up as he hurried over, scooping up Xeen’s hand.

“You’re awake…” He said, looking relieved to the point of tears.

“You’re alive.” Xeen said, confusion lacing his voice, his words slurring from sleep.

“Yeah… Yeah, because of our Ranger friend, they pulled me from the river. I know the paramedics said I died for a minute there but… they got us help in time. I don’t know  _ how, _ considering the distance… but they did.” Jordan explained gently.

Xeen nodded, not questioning it after what he’d seen that day, it was a blur, but he couldn’t forget those glowing green eyes, those antlers… Nugs might not be a human ranger, but he was perfectly fine with that, still more than willing to call them a friend.

“Everything’s going to be okay now, you’re awake.” Jordan said softly.

“How long was I out?”

“A couple of months.” Jordan said, giving Xeen’s hand a squeeze.

“Oh… fuck.” Xeen blinked, surprised.

“It’s fine, you’re awake now, that’s what matters.”

“No, you’re wrong.”

“What?”

“We’re both alive.  _ That’s _ what matters. Thanks… for not giving up on me back there, or since. I thought I’d lost you.” Xeen said softly.

“I wasn’t going to let you die. I love you.” Jordan said, without fear, without concern.

“Jordan.” Xeen said, smiling when it didn’t scare him. It was like a curse had been lifted.

In a way, it had. They’d looked their fated deaths in the eyes and firmly told it to fuck off.

Well…

With a little help.

\---

It was the first proper thaw of the spring, some snow still clinging to the shady areas, some parts of the path a little treacherous. He and Jordan handled it fine, however, with as many times as they’d trekked this path before. Spring trips were fairly rare, but this time was important. This trip wasn’t just an escape, this trip wasn’t an anniversary, no. This trip was about more than just the two of them for a change.

Xeen found himself watching the forest around them a little more closely as they reached their usual camping spot, and deep in the shadows, he caught movement before antlers vanished behind a tree. Far too high up to match the height of any normal deer. They reached their spot and Jordan dropped his pack against the same tree as always, but Xeen set his down much more gently before plopping down on one of the nearby logs. Jordan started looking for any dry wood to drag over to set up a fire. Xeen lit what they had so far while Jordan gathered more. As Xeen just had a flame going, someone else set down a stack of cut, small logs.

“I’m glad to see you both alive and well.” They said, sitting down across from Xeen.

“All thanks to you.”Jordan pointed out as he dropped down next to Xeen.

"I only did what anyone would have." They shrugged.

"You did what no one could have. It's an hour hike  _ here _ and that’s in good health. I don’t know how you did it, but I’m glad you did.” Xeen said honestly, pulling over his pack and digging in it.

“Seriously don’t know how you even found me, so much of that river is treacherous to try and navigate on a good day.” Jordan added thoughtfully.

“You weren’t far, caught in the rocks.” The ranger offered.

“Humbly brush it aside all you want, we’re here to thank you. Since I’m fairly certain you aren’t actually on duty…” Xeen said, pulling a bottle of nice wine from his pack and passing it over to them.

“Oh Bless! Human alcohol is the- I mean uh…” Their excitement was quickly tempered as they caught themselves.

“I knew it…” Xeen smirked.

“You mean there’s non-human alcohol?” Jordan asked, somehow more curious about that then questioning the ranger’s other revelation.

“I… I mean yeah, uh.”

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.” Xeen assured them, fishing in his pack again as he spoke.

“You’re a friend, that’s what matters. Your secret is safe with us.” Jordan promised as Xeen passed a ten of fancy cookies over to them.

“I know this isn’t much, it isn’t nearly enough but… thank you, for saving us.” Xeen said honestly and Jordan nodded his agreement.

“You saved our lives… helped us deny fate. I don’t think we can ever repay you, but we’re grateful.” He added.

“Honestly… seeing you both alive and happy is thanks enough, I appreciate the sentiment though. Human lives are fragile and fate claims so many with its cruel rules. The chance to give it the middle finger is rare but satisfying.” They admitted, cracking open the tin of cookies with a barely masked indulgent expression.

“You did a damn good job.” Xeen laughed, enjoying the casual flow of conversation.

It was a good evening and a new beginning to many more camping trips to come.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told I originally set out to give this a sad ending, to leave there no hope, they'd both be lost to the wilderness... but then, when taking a break from writing to cook some food inspiration to add the character "Nugs" hit me like a ton of bricks. Even then I didn't really intend to make the story end happily but as I wrote I realized this character opened that avenue, so here we are.  
> It was one of those beautiful moments of things just, falling into place.  
> So, TheNightSkyObserver, thank you for this fantastic au idea AND for being such a good inspiration for a character ;)


End file.
